


Baby It's Cold Outside

by poiregourmande



Series: Drabble Advent Calendar - Christmas 2012 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Puns, Cheesy, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/pseuds/poiregourmande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie and Sebastian meet at the Lima Bean and it's cold outside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Artie was having a nice cup of coffee at the Lima Bean when he spotted Sebastian Smythe coming toward him, a smug grin on his face. He really didn’t feel like dealing with the conceited bastard just now – although he heard he wasn’t that bad now, apparently losing his place in the Warblers took him down a peg or two.

Artie rolled toward the exit but Smythe stopped him with a hand to his shoulder.

“You’re not leaving now, aren’t you? I just got here.”

“Which is why I’m leaving.”

“But baby it’s cold outside.”

“Tell me you didn’t just say that. That’s cheesy, even for you.”

“Now, there, what’s the sense in hurting my pride?”

“And it’s getting worse!” Artie exclaimed to no one in particular, before turning around and rolling to the door again.

“Beautiful, what’s your hurry?”

“Artie stopped in his tracks. “Okay, no, seriously, what’s wrong with you?”

“Just having a little fun. I do love a challenge.”

“Well, props for the effort, but this is crazy. I have no interest in you.”

“Or do you?” Sebastian asked with an inquisitive look, trailing his fingers up and down Artie’s arm, who couldn’t repress a shiver.

“That’s what I thought,” Sebastian said, chuckling.

Artie rolled his eyes but smiled. “Fine. One drink. Tonight.”

“Put some records on while I pour.”


End file.
